Miss Independent
by xXxJessikaxXx
Summary: Sirius has got a crush. Who is it? And is it just a crush? Lily's in love, and James is heartbroken.


Miss Independant

By: Howl's Sophie

Disclaimer: I do not own anthing recognized from Harry Potter, and I don't own the song Miss Independant, those things belong to the wonderful Kelly Clarkson and J.K. Rowling. Pce out!

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

Lily was on her bed thinking.'How could this happen? This isn't supposed to happen, I'm not supposed to fall in love with him!' She sighed again, feeling horrible. Not only was this going to break Potter's heart, he probably doesn't love her. She started to think about him again. "I am definitely royally screwed." she said upsettingly.

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true

'This is bad, very very bad, this isn't happening, please tell me this isn't happening, that it's just a dream.' Sirius thought. 'Prongs is going to kill me, I'm going to die a horrible painful death. I guess I should start writing my will now.' Sirius hit his several times on the headboard of his bed. "How am I supposed to tell him! He'll muder me! Where's Moony when you need him! "I'm right here." Remus said. "I've got a confession, and James'll murder me if he finds out." Sirius said. "What is it? Don't tell me you broke his broom." Remus asked. "No, even worse. I've fallen in love." he said. "That's not bad, why would Prongs kill you over that?" Remus said with a small chuckle. "You didn't hear the whole thing. I've fallen in love with Lily Evans! That's why he's going to kill me!" Sirius exclaimed. "What! How could you do that! You know how he feels," Remus shouted. "Yes, I also know how I feel for her! How am I going to survive this!" Sirius said in retort. "How do you know it's even love what you're feeling? Not just lust?" Remus said with a sigh.

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

"Lily? Are you there?" James asked. She didn't answer. "Lily? I know you're there, I can hear you breathing. Please come out." James asked. "Fine." she replied shortly. "IwaswonderingifyouwouldgotoHogsmeadewithmethisweekend?" James asked her in a rush. "Excuse me?" she said exasperated. "Wo...W...Would you go with me to Hagsmeade this weekend?" he asked nervously.

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true

"Sirius, just tell me what you feel." Remus said quietly. "Well, whenever I look at her, I feel weird, it's like I just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go, like I could just keep her there, and I would be content. Then when she's talking to me, and she smiles, I can't help but smile, it's contagious, that smile of hers, she could light up a room just by walking in it. Then when she's talking to other guys, or when another guy's hitting on her, I feel like hexing that person into oblivion. And...I..I just love her so much, that it's hurts to think that she might not actually love me, or like me even. And, she's on my mind 24/7, it's like I can't get her out of my mind, even during pranks, her voice resounds in my head, and I see her in my dreams and I can't take it. I love her so much Moony, you've got to believe that." "I think you're right, you are in love. I can tell by the way you rant, and how your eyes sparkle when you talk about her.

When Miss Independence walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally feel...

"James, I'm sorry. I would, but I just don't like you that way. If it's alright with you, I would like for us to just be friends. You see, I like someone else, if I didn't I would, but that's just it, I like someone else. I'm sorry." Lily said apolegetically. "No it's alright I guess." he said sadly. "But, umm, if you don't mind, could I ask who the guy is?" he said quietly. "Well, I don't know, you wouldn't be very happy. You see, it's someone you're very close to, and I don't think he likes me in that way." she said looking down at her shoes. "I promise, I won't get mad, I just need to know who it is." James said pleadingly. "Only if you swear not to hurt him, or get upset with him. Because, true friends will want each other to be happy." she said sincerely. "Fine, I swear, I won't hurt or get upset with the guy. Now can you tell me who it is?" he said with a sigh. "Alright, but you swore got that? Well, anyway, umm..., it's, it's, it's Sirius Black" she said holding her head in her hands to keep him from seeing her blush. "What? Him? I thought it was Remus, definitely not Peter, that would just be ewww, but Sirius, I never expected that." James said confused. "How long?" he asked. "Two months, but I just realized it now." Lily said.

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true...

"You should tell her," Remus said "James too." "I don't know, he might get mad." Sirius said. "Sirius? You in here?" he heard James call. "Yea, I'm in here." he replied. "Look, umm, Sirius, I have to tell you something." James said sadly. "What is it?" Sirius asked worrying that he had overheard earliers conversation. "Umm, Lily told me something, she said that she's, she's, she's in love with you." James said quickly. "What do you mean? What did she just tell you out of the blue?" Sirius asked confused. "No, I had asked her to go out with me, and she said she would if she wasn't in love with someone else. She also told me that a true friend would want his friends to be happy." he looked at Sirius in the eyes as he said this. "Do you love her? Because I don't want you hurting her." James asked. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry James, buddy, I didn't mean to, it just happened, okay, you know we can't control our emotions." Sirius said to him. "I know, you might want to go to her, I left her sitting embarrased by the lake." James said with a sad smile. "Thanks Prongs, you're the best friend a guy could ask for." Sirius said as he gave James a brotherly hug.

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true...

"Lily?" Sirius said as he approached her. "Umm, James told me something, and I just wanted to make sure it was true." he said as he sat down next to her. "Yea, I bet James has told you all about how much I lo-" Lily said, but she was interrupted when he kissed her tenderly. When the kiss finally ended she looked at him confused. "I love you too, Lily-Billy." Sirius whispered lovingly into her ear. She hugged him tightly.

Miss independent...

Authors note: I know that LilyxSirius pairings are unusual, but hey, I love that pairing. I don't know why, so don't ask.

So please! Review and I'll heart you always!

Howl's Sophie


End file.
